


Ribbons

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Series: Emo Trinity Smut (And Sometimes Fluff) [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Smut, i wrote this at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: Pete isn't that into celebrating Christmas this year, but you're determined to change his mind by giving him one of his presents early.





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ps_spxlls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ps_spxlls/gifts).



> This will be my first band smut that doesn't involve a lead singer. Lol. Anyway, this fic is actually a birthday present for one of my best friends. I dedicate this to you, Hannah. This is also the first time I'm writing bondage in one of my smuts, so I have no idea what I'm doing. And like the tags say, I wrote this at 2am. I also didn’t proofread this.

You awoke slowly, the early morning light streaming in through the window blinds. You glanced down to see a familiar arm draped across you. You smiled and glanced over at Pete, who was still sleeping soundly next to you. After pushing his arm off, you leaned over and pecked him on the cheek softly. You swung your legs over the edge of the bed. A quiet yawn escaped your lips as you stretched your arms upward. You stood up slowly and walked towards your closet. It was actually Pete’s closet, but he had all the warm sweaters and jackets you loved to steal. Normally, you would feel guilty about taking his clothes, but Pete had given you special permission. He thought you looked cute in oversized sweaters. You ventured into the closet, being careful as to not wake up Pete. You pulled on a comfy black fleece sweatshirt and made your way into the kitchen. You rummaged around in the fridge for something to make. In the corner of your eye, you spotted a bottle of some kind of liquid. Pancake batter. Perfect. You heated up the stove and put some butter in the pan to grease it. After the butter melted, you squeezed some pancake batter into the pan and waited. All of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around you from behind and you dropped the spatula you were holding out of shock.  
“Mornin’, babe.”  
“Jesus, Pete. You scared me,” you said, gently smacking his arm.  
You heard him laugh from behind you. “Sorry. It’s just too funny to resist.”  
You pouted. “It’s not funny.” Your voice sounded like a protesting child.  
“Maybe not to you,” Pete retorted, quickly placing a soft kiss on your cheek before releasing you from his grasp. “Anyway, what are you doing?”  
Oh, that’s right. For a moment, you forgot about the pan in front of you. “I’m making you breakfast,” you said, picking up the spatula and flipping the pancake.  
Pete turned on the coffee maker on the other side of the counter. “Really? Whatcha making?”  
“Pancakes and eggs. And bacon, if you want it.”  
Pete huffed. “Sheesh. That sounds like a lot.”  
“Yeah, well, I want you to keep up your strength for tonight,” you said with a smile.  
That definitely piqued Pete’s interest. “What’s going on tonight?” he asked with a lewd glint in his eye.  
You scooped the perfectly cooked, golden-brown pancake onto a plate. “You, sir, are going to help me set up the Christmas decorations,” you said, jabbing the spatula at his chest. You could see the disappointment in his face, which made you laugh.  
“Oh.” He took a sip of his coffee. “It’s kinda early for decorating, isn’t it?”  
You cracked an egg into the still-hot pan and watched it sizzle for a little before adding another. You shrugged. “It’s December 2nd.”  
“Yeah. We nearly have a whole month,” Pete replied after taking another drink of coffee.  
“Which is why I’m doing it now.” You took another egg and mixed it in with the others. “You know, you’re being strangely negative towards the very concept of decorating.”  
Pete sighed. “I guess I’m just...I don’t know...not very excited for Christmas this year?”  
You stared at him incredulously for a few moments before turning your attention back to the eggs. _Pete’s not excited for Christmas? What’s up with that?_  
“Hmm.”  
“What?”  
“I wonder if I can’t change your mind about that,” you said in a hopeful voice, scooping some eggs onto the plate next to the pancake. You carried the plate over to the dining table and Pete followed behind you. He took a seat and set down his coffee next to the plate.  
“I don’t know, (y/n). You can try, if you want, but I don’t know how well it’ll go.” He looked down at the plate and grinned up at you. “But I do know that this will be delicious.”  
You couldn’t help but smile. “You want syrup with that pancake?”  
Pete nodded. “You know it. How else would I have it?”  
You chuckled and pulled the syrup bottle out of the pantry. “So, you wanna come decor shopping with me later?” you asked with a cheesy grin as you poured syrup over Pete’s pancake.  
He sighed. “Like I said earlier, I don’t know if you can get me excited about Christmas.”  
“Well, I’ll do my damnedest to try.”

* * *

  
And try you did. But no matter what, you just couldn’t get Pete to feel excited enough. Not even the jolly music you chose to play around the house had any affect. You carried in all the decorations you bought and began unraveling the huge ball of lights that came in the package. They had super cute little snowflakes on them, which made you smile. You began wrapping them around the front porch rail. Pete watched you from inside, drinking some hot cider you made earlier. You watched all of the little snowflakes illuminate as you plugged the lights into the outlet. Even though you had been so excited about them earlier, you suddenly felt like it was just an obligation to decorate, and not a choice you had willingly made. Pete’s unabashed depression towards Christmas was now affecting you as well. You had to do something. You wanted to feel excited towards the holiday season again. You sighed and went inside the house. Shaking off the cold, you pulled the front door shut.  
“Hey. You alright?” Pete was looking at you from the couch with concern.  
“Ye-Yeah, I’m okay. Just a little tired from dragging in all those decorations,” you lied. You didn’t want to tell him what was actually wrong.  
“Come here, then,” he said, gesturing to the area on the couch next to him. You knew exactly where this was going and you smiled. You obliged, snuggling up to his body. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and gently kissed your forehead.  
“You know, I’m pretty impressed with you, (y/n),” Pete said after a few moments of silence.  
“...What for?”  
“You have a really weird sense of determination. Like, it’s only for things that don’t matter.”  
“Thanks,” you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes.  
“I just mean that I admire your charisma for this stuff. It’s...cute, I guess.”  
You giggled. “You always tell me I’m cute.”  
“I’m just stating the obvious,” Pete said with a slight shrug of his shoulder. “But seriously, I appreciate you going through all that effort for me.”  
“Well, I’m not done yet,” you blurted, suddenly thinking of an idea.  
“Huh?”  
“You’ll see.” You patted his chest and smiled up at him triumphantly, leaving him completely confused.

* * *

  
After dragging in what felt like a literal ton of decorations, you doubled over and tried to catch your breath. A bunch of boxes sat in disarray around the living room. Pete had gone over to Patrick’s for lunch and a songwriting session this afternoon, so while he was away, you wanted to make the place look as festive as possible. Dragging a whole Christmas tree and five hundred boxes had not been good on your back, however you had to keep going. Nearly four hours later, you had finally gotten the decor arranged in a way that you liked. The tree was covered in old ornaments you had dug up in the garage that you didn’t even know you had. Some of them had glitter on them, which the sunlight reflected off of beautifully. You flopped down onto the couch, lethargically holding a mug of heated whiskey. You had really outdone yourself this year with all the decor. It looked like an actual replica of Santa’s workshop in your living room, except with alcohol. You shook yourself back to reality when you heard keys jingling outside. Pete stepped in and whistled in an impressed tone.  
“Fucking hell,” he muttered. “How long was I gone?”  
You waved at him from the couch. “Welcome back, babe. I found a whole shit load of decorations in our garage.”  
“You did all this yourself, (y/n)? Damn.”  
“Yep. Now, sit down, and I’ll get you a drink,” you said, standing up and reaching for his bag.  
He shook his head and jerked his bag away from you. “I got it. You just relax. You probably need some rest after doing all this.”  
“Um...okay.” You reluctantly plopped back down in your seat as Pete set down his bag and prepared himself a drink in the kitchen. Once he was done, he came over and sat next to you on the couch.  
“Why did you do all this?” he asked, gesturing to the whole living room.  
You took a huge gulp of your whiskey, the hot liquid slightly burning your throat. “I don’t know. I just think the house can never be too festive, you know?”  
Pete looked at you skeptically. “(y/n)...is this about the whole ‘I-don’t-wanna-celebrate-Christmas’ thing from yesterday?”  
Shit. He saw right through you. You averted your eyes. “Yeah.”  
You heard Pete sigh next to you. “Look, hon, I appreciate all the effort you’re putting into this, I really do, but I just don’t think it’s working.”  
You groaned to yourself. What were you supposed to do now? Christmas was all about having fun and being happy with your friends and family, right? If the one person you’re going to celebrate it with doesn’t feel up for it, it ruins the whole atmosphere. You wanted to respect Pete’s decision to abstain from the holiday season, but you couldn’t help wanting to convince him to come have fun with you. Suddenly, a brand new idea came to you.  
“Uh, (y/n)?” Pete’s slightly concerned voice brought you out of your thoughts. “What are you making that face for?”  
You turned to him with a smile. “I just had an idea.”  
Pete looked like he wanted to protest, but before he said anything, you cut him off.  
“Just give me one last chance. If this doesn’t work, I promise I’ll leave you alone about this stuff for the rest of the month, okay?”  
Pete grumbled to himself as he thought. “I guess,” he said after a brief silence. “So what’s this idea you have?”  
“I was thinking that I could give you one of your presents early this year. You know, since presents bring joy and all.”  
Pete shrugged. “It seems a little...I don’t know, lackluster. Compared to your other plans, at least. But if you think it’ll work....”  
Your eyes lit up with a mischievous sparkle. “Oh, I _do_ think so.”  
Pete raised his hands in mock surrender. “Okay. So, what’s my present?” He tried to downplay the excitement in his voice, but you still heard it.  
“Let me go find it.” You stood up from the couch and walked into the bedroom. Pete had no idea exactly what you got him, as you didn’t necessarily _get_ him anything. This was the only thing you could think of that could possibly change his mind even slightly. You pulled out a box from under the bed which you had kept hidden until today. In the box was an extra long red silk ribbon.  
“(y/n)? You alright in there?”  
Pete’s sudden call from the living room made you jump.  
“Y-Yeah, I’m fine! I just...forgot where I put the gift,” you lied. You couldn’t have him spoiling the surprise.  
“Uh, okay. Just be careful, alright?”  
“I will!”  
You sighed in relief when the mini conversation was over. “I gotta hurry,” you whispered to yourself. You threw off your clothes as quickly as humanly possible and started tying the ribbon around your areas. You wrapped the end twice around your chest then pulled it back down over your shoulder. You took the other end and pulled it between your legs. Finally you tied the two ends together in a large bow and took a seat on the bed, trying to position yourself in an appealing way.  
“Pete?” you called. “Can you come help me in here?”  
“I thought you were gonna come out here and put it under the tree. You know, like normal people?”  
“I would, but....” you trailed off, trying to think of a good excuse. “But it’s a little heavier than I remember,” you finally stammered out.  
You heard him sigh. “Alright, I’m coming,” he said in a defeated tone. “What do you—“ He neared the bedroom door and slowly raised his eyes towards you, speech immediately faltering. “H-Holy shit,” he said, his voice just barely above a whisper. Pete rarely ever got embarrassed, so seeing his completely red face was a silent victory for you.  
“So?” You tried to hide your own embarrassment by sounding way more confident than you felt. “What do you think?”  
“What do I think? Well, it’s certainly...different.”  
“Do you like it?” you ebbed.  
Pete awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “I...I’m deciding.”  
You frowned. “What does that mean?”  
“I just wasn’t expecting this from you. But...I think I’m coming around on it,” he blurted, a sudden boost of his regular confidence coming back.  
“I knew you would. So, you wanna come over here and unwrap your present?” you said with a quirk of your eyebrow and a soft chuckle.  
Pete’s eyes met yours, a quiet fire of quickly rising passion within those chocolate pools of his. “I think I just might.” A small smirk graced his face as he peeled off his shirt. He pulled you closer to him and kissed you, letting his hands roam all over your barely covered body. As he sat down on the bed he slowly parted your legs and gently rubbed the area covered by the ribbon. You quietly moaned into his mouth, feeling the friction stimulating your sensitive opening. Pete broke the kiss, but didn’t pull very far away. He started trailing soft kisses down your neck all the way to your chest where the ribbon was tied. He bit on the hanging part of the ribbon and pulled it with his teeth until the whole thing came undone and gently fluttered down. Pete leaned up and whispered, his breath on your ear giving you chills.  
“I have an idea. Would you be up for trying something new tonight?”  
“Depends, what is it?” you responded in an equally low and breathy voice.  
“I’d kinda like to see you tied up with this,” he replied, holding up the ribbon.  
You chuckled. “Wow. I never thought you’d be into that kind of stuff, Pete.”  
It was hard to tell since he was so close to you, but you thought you could see a soft blush on his face. “Well...uh...”  
“I never said I wouldn’t try it, though,” you quickly added, suddenly feeling adventurous.  
Pete’s eyes lit up with a lustful sparkle. “Really? Are you sure?”  
You shrugged. “Yeah. Just be gentle with me, okay?”  
Pete smiled. “Of course. Now, since you’re okay with this, I gotta figure out how to do it.” He picked up the ribbon and you reflexively put your hands out for him to tie the ribbon around. He looped the ribbon around your wrists a couple times.  
“Okay, now put your hands behind you,” he commanded.  
You obliged and Pete tied the remaining ribbon around the bedpost.  
Pete sat upright, admiring his handiwork. “Alright, I think I did it. You comfortable?”  
You nodded, your body slowly growing more heated. “Yeah. You wanna know something, Pete?”  
“What’s that?”  
“I’ve been eating a lot of pineapple lately. I heard it makes you taste better _down there_.”  
Pete quirked his eyebrow. “Is that so? I just might have to taste you myself, in that case,” he said with a sultry laugh. He leaned over and kissed you right on the sternum. You felt yourself slowly getting hungrier for his touch. He must have seen the need in your eyes, because he smirked and placed a feather-light kiss against your clit. It was a small gesture, but it was enough to send a spark through your whole body. The feeling of Pete’s warm, enticing breath on your opening was only making your want for him stronger. He knew, because he loved teasing you. He gently spread your legs a little bit further apart and grazed his tongue against your folds.  
“...nngh...”  
Pete circled his tongue around your clit. Slowly, he increased the speed. A small wave of bliss began to build inside of you. Your legs couldn’t help but tremble. Pete decided to leave your now aching clit alone and let his tongue delve inside you. Your whole body was shaking. You wanted nothing more than to grab his hair and force him deeper in you, but you were restrained from doing so. Quite literally.  
Pete saw your expression and chuckled, the vibrations stimulating you even more. He briefly retracted his tongue to speak.  
“Are you enjoying this, princess?”  
You were still stuck in the previous state of pleasure that you couldn’t even speak properly. “Aaagh..”  
Pete let out another small laugh. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he replied, and went back to eating you out.  
Your breathing became heavier and louder. You felt the small wave of pleasure from earlier come back threefold. A new sensation began to fill your insides. Warm, blissful, and begging to escape.  
“D-Dear god, Pete....I..urgh..”  
Your arms tensed up in the bonds as you felt your orgasm building itself quickly. You tried to warn Pete, but all that came out of your mouth was a particularly loud cry. You couldn’t help but buck your hips and came into his mouth.  
“Haaaah...nngh...” You looked down at him with a slightly apologetic look. “Sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
A small smile teared at his cheeks. “Well, I welcome surprises.” He happily lapped up the liquid leaking out of you. He raised himself back up, your slick running down his chin. “I must say, that pineapple is really working for you, (y/n).”  
You smirked. “Yeah? Nice.”  
“Well, I’m out.” He stood up and headed for the door.  
You blanched. “...What?”  
He shrugged. “Well, I already made you cum, right? So we’re done here.”  
You sat there in disbelief. “No, we are not. Get over here and fuck me, Pete!”  
He gave you a sardonic laugh. “I’m just teasing you. Give me one second and I’ll be right over.”  
You rolled your eyes. What an asshole. You watched him drop his pants and boxers, especially eyeing his erect member.  
“That’s better,” you said with a smirk.  
Pete’s eyes were flaming with animalistic passion as he clambered on top of you. “Ready?”  
“Hell yeah.”  
He placed his hand on your thigh and gingerly pushed it aside. You stared into his eyes, not breaking contact with them as he entered himself inside you. His cock easily sunk into you, using your slick as lube. Pete let out a soft growl against you as you took in every inch of him.  
“Nngh...”  
Hearing Pete moan was almost enough to make you cum again. It was rare, but it was beautiful. You let out a mewl of your own as Pete slowly moved in and out of you. You had the urge to grab and claw at his back, but you were prevented from doing so.  
“You know, babe,” Pete muttered, “you look so hot tied up for me like that.”  
You were starting to feel hot, as a matter of fact. Pete’s thrusting was fast, but not fast enough to hurt, it was perfect. With each jerk inside you, it brought you closer and closer to your second orgasm.  
“P-Pete,” you gasped, your voice breathy and soft.  
“Yeah, say my name...” Pete groaned in a husky voice.  
Pete suddenly increased the power behind his pounds, the tip of his length reaching your spot.  
“Aah~! F-Fuck, Pete..!”  
He gently suckled at your neck as he pushed himself repeatedly in and out of you. “Good girl,” he grumbled breathlessly.  
Your body trembled and writhed as a bubble of rapacious pleasure rose up in your entrance.  
“P-Pete...I...I’m close...”  
Pete gave one final kiss to your neck. “Good. Cum for me, baby,” Pete growled.  
At those words, your body instantly gave out. You reached your high and felt the excitement running up and down your veins as you climaxed on Pete’s member.  
“Urgh...”  
You slowly rode out your orgasm until you just couldn’t take anymore and flopped against the bed listlessly. Pete pulled his length out of you and emptied himself onto your stomach. He looked into your eyes, breathing heavily. He could barely hold himself up above you.  
“Let’s get this thing off you.”  
You could see his arms shaking as he readjusted himself to try and undo the ribbon tying your hands behind you. He managed to reach it and pulled it off the bedpost. He started unraveling it from your wrists and his eyes widened.  
“What is it?” you asked, slightly concerned.  
Pete said nothing. Instead, he gently grabbed your arms and lowered them to be in front of you. You nearly choked. On both of your arms, thin, light purple bruises encircled your wrists.  
“Oh.”  
Pete grimaced and averted his eyes, looking sheepish. “Sorry.”  
You smiled compassionately at him. “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”  
Pete was temporarily embarrassed, then his expression changed to confusion. “Really?”  
You nodded. “Yeah, I swear. They aren’t that bad. Now I have proof that I’m yours,” you said with a laugh.  
Pete smiled languidly, relieved. He laid himself down next to you and gingerly pulled you closer to him. He wrapped his arm around you and gently kissed your cheek.  
“I’m still sorry.”  
You gently traced your finger across his jaw line. “Really, don’t worry about it.”  
Pete watched you brush your finger against him with a soft smile. “I’m so lucky to have you.” He got a sudden inquisitive look on his face and placed his hand over yours. “Hey, would you be okay with doing that again some other time?”  
You considered it for a moment. “If you were on the receiving end of it.”  
Pete snorted with laughter. “Yeah, like that’ll happen.”  
You smiled and snuggled up to his chest. “So, Pete,” you asked, “have I changed your mind? Are you excited about Christmas yet?”  
Pete tightened his grasp on you. “If that’s the kind of presents I’m getting this year, then hell yeah I’m excited for Christmas.”  
You playfully smacked his chest. Pete was never going to change his mind, was he? Ah, well. At least you tried.


End file.
